A Call From The Heavens
by BlackPearl2379
Summary: [LONGER AND BETTER DESCRIPTION IN OPENING CHAPTER] Teams 7, 8, and 10 are sent to the land of Hyrule to help aid a certain Hero of Twilight on his journey to save his land.


**00**

 **Longer, Better Description** : Hyrule. A large, vast kingdom of great ruled by one single princess. Recent years, things began crumbling. Currently, the kingdom of Hyrule is being controlled by an evil man whom has the Triforce of Power. The princess of Hyrule, whom is nowhere to be seen, has the Triforce of Wisdom. There is a teenage boy, age 17, who is the Hero of Twilight. He battles monsters of all shapes, sizes, types, and species. This teenage boy is Link, the holder of the Triforce of Courage and known as the legendary Hero.  
Konoha. Home of many talented ninja. Good ninja and bad ninja. Three teams from Konoha are sent to the land of Hyrule to help aid theo Hero of Twilight in his quest to save Hyrule.  
Konoha's ninja must aid The Hero of Twilight in his quest to save Hyrule. The twelve ninja experience things they've never before witnessed or even thought to exist.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _[Somewhere in Konoha]_

A hyperactive blonde ninja ran around the village with his two teammates, trying to finish their mission. The blonde was annoyed that their missions were so lame. His teammate with pink hair understood why they were doing easier missions; they had just become genin. The third teammate, a black haired male with a permanent scowl, wanted harder missions, much like his blonde haired teammate.

The three team members never got along well, always fighting and bickering with one another unless it was the pink haired female and the raven haired male. She'd fawn over him and fangirl while he'd get annoyed and push her away.

The team consists of three genin and one jounin. This team, team 7, has Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura as the genin and their jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. It's been about two months since they were officially a team, going on many, many missions.

Kakashi had received a mission for tomorrow from the hokage. The mission was a dangerous one. They must travel to another world completely and aid a certain hero in saving his world. Two other teams were going be sent alongside team 7. Team 10, which had Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimkichi Choji and their sensei was Sarutobi Asuma, and Team 8, which had Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba while their sensei was Yuhi Kurenai.

Teams 7, 8, and 10 were in the training grounds, going over everything for the mission again, but this time without the hokage.

"Alright, genin. This is another world entirely. A world we are not familiar with. I've never known anyone but the 'kages to travel to this world when it needed the help of other worlds. But this is the first that we have to send our men to their world, especially squads like you. The hokage has faith in you nine that you all, with our help, can aid the hero in his quest. Now, let's get going."

After his speech, Kakashi led the genin and jounin behind him out of the village and into the forest. He led them down a path that seemed abandoned; a path that hadn't been used in at least a hundred years.

"Kakashi-sensei, if you don't mind me asking.. Is this the right way?" asked Shikamaru, unsure of the path they've stepped onto.

"Yes, Shikamaru, this is the right way. We're headed through the Lost Woods."

"The Lost Woods!? What the hell!?" shouted Naruto, clearly not liking the sound of 'Lost Woods.'

"Relax, Naruto. We won't get lost. There's a trick to learning how to travel through the Lost Woods. Hokage-Sama taught Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and myself how to travel through here without getting lost."

"Sensei, what happens if we get lost?" asked Sakura, truly curious.

"We become lost forever. We die here. We become Stalfos, monsters that only come out at night. However, in the Lost Woods… you can never figure out if it is day or night."

The genin girls shuddered in fear at what Kakashi said while the boys rolled their eyes, not believing Kakashi. Well.. Shikamaru and Sasuke believed Kakashi, the others didn't.

After what seemed like days of travel, they entered an area that was very foreign. An area none of them recognized. The group of ninja stealthily looked around, wondering where they were. They suddenly heard a noise and quietly disguised themselves. Well… everyone but Naruto.

Suddenly getting the hint to hide, Naruto disguised himself as best he could.

"Well, Link, it looks like we finally found the Master Sword, eheehee~ Why don't you try and pull it out~?" an imp creature spoke, a smirk on her lips.

The wolf below her stepped towards the sword and let out a fearsome bark, the area suddenly becoming very windy. The wolf struggled, but it walked up to the sword. A blindingly white light shone from the sword and surrounded the area.

Once the light died down, the ninja, though disguised, saw what looked to be a teenager standing before them, the teen having to be at least 17 years of age.

The blonde, green clad male placed his hand around the hilt of the sword and lifted it up and out of the pedestal before holding it Skyward. He, then, removed his old sword, replacing it with the new one, yet he continued to carry the old one with it unsheathed.

The imp held up a fragment of some sort, the fragment floating in her hand.

"What should we do with this?" She asked, "it's dangerous. We should toss it."

She thought a moment before suddenly smiling, a not so happy smile but a dangerous one.

"What if we can use this to transform you into a wolf whenever you want~? We could use this against Zant!"

She grinned widely, the grin unnerving the ninja.

"Yes, let's do that. We'll have to thank Zant for this later~"

The teen, the ninja assuming to be 'Link,' nodded at the imp.

"I suppose, that could work. We could also warp whenever we needed to and get to places much faster."

Hearing a rustling behind them, the teen spun around, sword and shield in hand but his Master Sword sheathed.

"Who's there?" He spoke in a serious tone.

Naruto, being a usual idiot, removed his disguise and stepped out of his hiding place.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto from the Hidden Leaf Village! I'm going to be the next hokage!"

The teen looked at the blonde haired, blue eyed kid with a confused expression.

"Hidden.. Leaf Village? Hokage? What are you talking about, kid?"

"Hey! I'm no kid!"

"How old are you?"

"Uh… Thirteen."

"Wow, I feel old for being seventeen… And what's with the weird clothes?"

Link gestures to Naruto's clothes, the outfit being unusual to the older teen.

"Huh!? You mean you've never seen a ninja before?"

"What's a ninja? Jeez, kid, you okay? You hit your head or something?"

"Link… I sense more people like him."

Link narrowed his eyes.

"Reveal yourselves!"

The other ninja removed their disguises and appeared around Naruto, in a defensive stance. Link narrowed his blue eyes more, his eyes resembling Naruto's a lot with looking like a beast's.

"Who are you all and why are you in Hyrule? _Did Ganon send you?_ "

The teen Hero hissed the second question as Kakashi raised his hands in defense after putting his weapons away.

"Rest assured, sir, we mean no harm. We were sent by the Hokage of our village to aid you in your quest to save your land you call 'Hyrule.' We want to help, not to harm."

"How can I trust you? You're all ready to fight."

"Everyone, weapons away. We need him to trust us."

The nine genin and two jounin put their weapons away. Kakashi looks to the teen.

"I still don't know if I can trust you… Who called you here?"

"Our Hokage said that we were summoned to this world by your three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru."

Hearing this, Link slowly puts his shield back and has Midna hold onto his sword, the sword dispersing into black rectangles. Link stood straight and crossed his arms, expression still stoic.

"What are your names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Haruno Sakura, sir!"

"Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Yamanaka Ino~"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Akimichi Choji!"

"Aburame Shino.."

"H-Hyuga H-H-Hinata."

"Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru."

Learning the names and the faces, Link nodded.

"And you three?"

"Hatake Kakashi, jounin of Team Seven."

"Sarutobi Asuma of Team Ten."

"Yuhi Kurenai of Team Eight."

Link nodded lightly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Link from Ordon Village. This is my sideki- Ow!"

Link rubbed the back of his head, pouting while the imp smirked.

"I'm Midna, from the Twilight Realm~"


End file.
